memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed humanoids (22nd century)
These are unidentified humanoids species observed in the 22nd century. (Star Trek: Enterprise) Alien Foreman The Alien Foreman ran a trellium mine. Archer wanted to interrogate a Xindi named Kessick working at the mine, but the foreman wanted a half liter of platinum in return. Archer wanted insurances that the man was a Xindi, and the foreman gave him the Kessick's finger which he had cut off. The mining colony was manned by forced labor, and the foreman wanted to capture the Enterprise's crew. After Archer failed in an attempt to rescue the Xindi, the Foreman ordered that Archer, Tucker and Kessick be killed. They were saved by the MACOs, but the Kessick was killed by the foreman, who in turn was killed by a Maco. (ENT: "The Xindi") :The Alien Foreman was played by Stephen McHattie. Alien Decon Agent #1 This Alien Decon Agent enforced a quarantine of the Loque'eque homeworld. He and the other Decon Agents exterminated any alien who landed on the planet and became infected by a viral epidemic caused by a mutagenic virus originating from the Loque'eque homeworld. When Archer, Hoshi Sato, and T'Pol landed on the planet and became infected, this agent and several others attempted to kill them. This agent was injured and his decon suit ripped. The other two agents incinerated him. (ENT: "Extinction") :Played by Brian J. Williams. Alien Decon Agent #2 (ENT: "Extinction" :Played by Craig Baxley, Jr.. Alien Decon Agent #3 (ENT: "Extinction" :Played by Jimmy Ortega. Alien Merchant The Alien Merchant was on the Xanthan homeworld. It is home to a gigantic floating trading bazaar where the alien had a business. When Archer visited it to secure the formula for trellium-D, the merchant tried to sell him a Xanthan marmot which is an animal native to the Xanthan homeworld. He told Archer that it makes a wonderful pet and is quite succulent when cooked properly. Archer refused the sale. (ENT: "Rajiin") Butterfly Dancers The Butterfly Dancers were entertainers on Rigel X. They would do an excotic dance with butterflies flying around them. They would also catch the butterflies with their long tongues and eat them. Malcolm Reed was amazed by them. An alien offered to introduce Reed to them. (ENT: Broken Bow) Green-skinned alien criminal A green-skinned alien with long gray hair and a column of ridges running down the middle of his face was the leader of a band of alien criminals who were associated with Thy'lek Shran sometime in the late 2150s. Their association would come to an end when the alien and his comrades wrongfully blamed Shran for stealing a Teneebian amethyst, forcing the Andorian to fake his own death in order to escape. The alien leader ultimately learned that Shran was still alive and, in 2161, he kidnapped Shran's daughter, Talla, and threatened to kill the girl if Shran did not return the amethyst. Shran enlisted the assistance of Captain Jonathan Archer and his crew to outsmart the alien criminals and rescue Talla, who was being held on planet Rigel X. Shran's plan was successful, but the leader and his band were later able to board the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]], threatening Archer and his crew if Shran and his daughter were not returned to them. However, before they could harm Shran, Talla, or any of the Enterprise crew, all of the aliens were killed in a plasma explosion created by Commander Trip Tucker, sacrificing his own life to save his captain. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") :The lead alien criminal was played by Jonathan Schmock. Many believe that the alien leader and his party actually were Teneebians, although this was not established on-screen. Yellow Dabo girl's race See Yellow Dabo girl's race (24th century) Unnamed humanoids (22nd century)